


The Mangled Hands

by NOWWEPANIC



Category: Namseok - Fandom, VHOPE - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOWWEPANIC/pseuds/NOWWEPANIC
Summary: The Mangled Hands have been wandering all over Korea and the inhabitants are scared. Ten murders in ten weeks, all committed with a gun, and still nobody has a clue who the selfish killer is.Jung Hoseok is a tall and popular rapper with a fondness for daydreaming. He doesn't know it yet but, his partiality for the repeated contemplations he has, is the reason why he is the only one who can find those crooks.When his really close friend, Kim Namjoon, is kidnapped, Hoseok finds himself thrown into the middle of the investigation. His only clue is a tiny fingerprint.He recruits a hilarious singer called Kim Taehyung, a good friend, who will help find his best friend.Can Taehyung help Hoseok overcome his addiction and find the answers before the cowardly killer and his deadly gun strike again?Or the one where Hobi gets his lover taken away





	The Mangled Hands

It was a usual night in the small studio for Hoseok; writing verses and recording them over again and again until he got the best quality. He was almost done recording his new song, called Day Dream, that talked about his fondness with daydreaming. He’d usually imagine himself on the top of the charts, on the biggest awards shows like Billboard and the Grammys, and winning. But Hoseok was only a small underground rapper, struggling to buy himself essential things in life, without a real job. This was his job. He knew it would be hard, and that not everyone actually succeeds to become. He knew it would be hard, and that not everyone actually succeeds to become a rapper, even more here, in Korea. He prayed every night that one of his songs would blow up and he would become famous.  
  
As he finished recording, a small letter was being pushed under the door, with his name written on the upper right corner of the letter. For a second, he saw fingers, he just didn’t know who it was, and before whoever had shoved the sheet under let go and Hoseok ran up the door and opened it, the person was out of sight. Hoseok picked the letter up and inspected it. Nothing really popped out, it was only a little wrinkled. Whoever who must’ve slid it there must’ve been in a hurry. He then proceeded to stride to the window, with the letter still in his hands, to maybe catch a glimpse of the person behind the letter, but no luck, there was no one there. The only thing in sight was the mess the studio was becoming and the dozens of old and cheap ramen noodle containers on his desk.   
  
He sat down in front of his computer, where all the magic happens, and looked at the letter. Should he open it? Or is it only trash like all the other letters he receives and he should just throw it away? Maybe it was a fan letter? He decided to open it.  
  


****

****_Dear Jung Hoseok,_  
  


**_I am a big fan of your music. I think you are a lyrical genius and will go very far in life. I’ve tried to write to you on multiple official pages, and never once did I get an answer. It’s okay though, you must be overworked these days, aren’t you? I think my favorite song of yours is the song you wrote and produced with RM. I know you and Namjoon have been friends for almost ten years now.  
  
I also know some things about you that people don’t know about you. Don’t worry, I’m not a stalker, you’re just not very good with protecting your private information.  
  
I know you were born on the 18 of the second month in 1994.  
I know you were born in Gwangju.  
I know that your type of blood is A.  
I also know that your best friend Namjoon lives at 동화 , 4 왕산로, 동대문구, 서울, 대한민국.  
  
  
I have your dear friend Kim Namjoon with me now, comfortably tied to a chair. Nothing of this would’ve happened if you checked your messages from time to time. I don’t need anything from you.   
  
From now on, you now have a month to find your friend. His life is hanging by a thread, Hoseok. I have plenty of knives and blades to keep him company until you arrive. But don’t take too much time, or you might come too late. Remember; this is the only chance you have to get your friend back.   
  
_**And just like that, Hoseok was on the floor, with the letter under him.   
  
“No, this can’t be happening. Not Namjoon.” **** __  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow me (Twitter/instagram): Nowwepanic!


End file.
